heartbreaks
by sally-devil666
Summary: nouvelle aventure pour le groupe de spooksville qui a muri
1. l'invasion commence

LES BREAKHEARTS – SPOOKSVILLE  
  
Tout les persos appartiennent à Christopher Pike et ce rêve est étrange pardonnez moi...  
  
C'est par une nuit sombre que les « breakhearts » décidèrent d'attaquer Spooksville et il y avait une raison à cela.  
  
flash-back  
En effet, le matin même Sally et Tic-Tac (watch) s'étaient disputés comme souvent depuis qu'il sortait avec Tira. Sans que les autres sachent pourquoi, celle-ci était devenue véritablement blessante quand elle le voulait et changeant de compagnon sexuel au maximum tous les jours mais elle était aussi devenue une arme de combat indispensable dans cette petite bourgade envahi sans arrêt par toutes sortes de monstres.  
Adam avait enfin trouvé le courage de déclarer sa flamme à Cindy et Brice revoyait souvent Savannah bien qu'elle ait failli les tuer dans une de leurs aventures. Ils avaient réussi à tous atteindre l'âge de 16 ans non sans mal et pourtant gardaient les mêmes habitudes et, ce matin-là, ils buvaient un milk-shake chacun accompagné de beignets. Sally, elle, continuait à vanter les vertus soi-disant relaxantes du café.  
  
-Moi, ça me relaxe, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ayant un cerveau tout le temps en ébullition, cela doit lui redonner son équilibre, dit-elle avec cet air hautain qui ne l'a quittait plus. -Faudrait encore que t'en ai un, marmonna Tic-Tac, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Le garçon avait énormément changé. Il portait toujours d'épaisses lunettes sur le nez mais était devenu ce que l'on appelle un play-boy. Il était toujours vêtu de noir et portait souvent ses chemises entrouvertes. Tira n'avait pas résister à son charme. Sally qualifiait cela de pathétique et elle le lui redit encore une fois. Tic-Tac détestait que l'on s'attaque à Tira or c'était l'activité préférée de Sally qui avait délaissé le cas de Cindy subitement. Elle parla alors une fois de trop.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu as le droit de parler d'intelligence, sortir avec une dinde qui ne sait que glousser à longueur de journée sans aligner deux mots intelligibles, faut être doué, à moins qu'elle soit assez cochonne pour la supporter, hein ? dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à la magnifique jeune fille qui tenait le bras de Tic-Tac. -Sally, tu la fermes et tout de suite ! explosa t-il.  
  
Sally eut un sourire, elle le ferait craquer et ils pourraient enfin régler leurs comptes. Elle se leva pour arriver à sa hauteur et murmura un emplacement que ceux qui étaient assis ne purent comprendre. Il ne fallait pas être lumière pourtant pour comprendre que Sally venait de provoquer Tic- Tac pour une bagarre à l'amiable. Certains peuvent croire que ceci est stupide et inéquitable mais ces deux-là étaient au même niveau de force et d'expérience en combat.  
  
pause dans le flash-back  
Sally soupira en voyant sa lèvre qui saignait encore. Une sacrée droite. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila une chemise de soie rouge transparente qui laissait entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ouvrit un tiroir empli de photo. Elle en prit une et entreprit de la découper en réduisant en miette sa propre figure.  
  
reprise du flash-back  
La décharge était le lieu préféré des rares voyous qui survivaient encore en ville. Une légère brise faisait un bruit inquiétant entre les divers résidus entreposés de ci de là. Sally et Tic-Tac se dévisagèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas quelques silhouettes furtives qui les observaient attentivement. -Mais arrêtez ! Vous êtes amis non de non ! s'écria Cindy apeurée. -Plus depuis un certain matin après un certain soir, marmonna Sally. -Alors c'est ça qui te gêne, dit Tic-Tac en baissant sa garde, c'est pas de ta faute si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur, rajouta t-il en souriant méchamment.  
  
Tic-Tac n'eut pas le temps de voir se qui arrivait. Sally lui mit un énorme uppercut dans le ventre et l'envoya valdinguer à deux mètres de là dans le pare-brise d'une vieille voiture. Tira poussa un cri et courut l'aider.  
  
-C'est pas loyal, bougonna Sally, étouffée par la rage. -Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! crièrent Brice et Adam en relevant leur ami. -C'est ça l'idée, dirent en cœur les deux adversaires, sous l'œil ahuri des quatre autres. -Que c'est t-il passé cette nuit là, demanda Tira en rompant le silence. -Rien, rétorquèrent toujours ensemble les deux rivaux. -Euh, c'est pour cette nuit-là ? demanda Brice visiblement plus au fait que les autres.  
  
Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grille-pain qu'il esquiva de justesse. Sally avait ainsi baissé sa vigilance quand à la position de Tic-Tac qui failli lui décrocher la mâchoire d'un coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre. Elle décocha un bon coup de pied qui faucha Tic-Tac qui tomba la tête sur le bitume. Brice sonna Sally d'un bon coup de livre et, la mettant sur son épaule, entreprit de la ramener chez elle et de l'y enfermer. Les autres se chargeraient de soigner Tic-Tac.  
  
fin du flash-back  
Sally entendit que l'on sonnait à la porte du minuscule studio qu'elle avait emménagé après s'être fait jetée par ses parents. Ceux-ci lui versaient une rente suffisante pour une vie de misère mais parfois, ses amants s'y trompant, elle avait quelques cachets supplémentaires. Elle enfila un gilet de coton blanc et alla ouvrir la porte. Personne. Elle referma vite la porte et tira d'une de ses bottes un petit couteau. Dans cette ville, il valait mieux se méfier de ce genre de farce. Pourtant rien ne vient et elle retourna dans sa chambre se blottir dans ses draps froids ce soir. Une forme noir humanoïde se jeta alors sur elle et reçu un couteau en plein ventre. Sally avait des penchants pour la paranoïa qui le lui rendait bien mais c'est alors que quelque chose de surprenant arriva. Sans frémir la créature ignora la lame qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément et bloqua Sally contre son lit. Elle se laissa faire, après tout qui se soucierait d'elle si elle criait.  
  
Tic-Tac n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le programme informatique qu'il devait mettre au point pour un projet. Sally l'inquiétait. Il avait était blessant aujourd'hui avec elle. Il savait très bien qu'en à peine un jour leur amitié s'était à jamais transformée. Ils avaient couchés ensemble mais il l'avait renié. En fait, son aventure avec Sally n'aurait eu aucune conséquence ou presque s'il n'était pas sorti avec Tira quelques jours après, la narguant parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas de petit copain alors que tout le monde était casé. Elle s'était même fait jetée par ses parents qu'elle avait failli tuer dans un accès de fureur, un peu comme ce matin- là. Tic-Tac regarda une ancienne photo de Cindy, Adam, Brice, Sally et lui encore parfaitement unis. Il n'aimait pas Tira se dit-il avant de rejeter cette idée comme une aberration.  
On sonna à la porte le tirant à ses pensées confuses et il alla ouvrir. Plus tard, il penserait qu'il aurait dû se méfier. En effet, Sally se tenait devant lui dans un ancien chemisier bleu clair et une jupe longue noire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne portait plus des habits assez sérieux. Elle sourit et lui dit de but en blanc qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle voulait juste l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir demain pour New York chez son oncle. Tic- Tac fut prit de court mais ne résista pas lorsqu'elle le poussa à l'intérieur en laissant courir ses mains le long de son corps. Soudain, Sally avança ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Un drôle de liquide emplit la bouche du jeune homme qui se détourna pour recracher un liquide vert fluorescent et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une parfaite réplique de lui-même avant d'être assommer par derrière.  
  
Je continuerai si ça arrive à intéresser qqun ce dont je doute 


	2. les défenses tombent

Tira se gratta la tête au-dessus de son devoir de philosophie. Tic-Tac et Sally étaient décidément les seuls à y comprendre quelque chose mais son ami n'avait pu venir pour terminer un travail. Il l'avait effrayé aujourd'hui avec cette folle pimbêche. Sally.

Elle repoussa sa feuille de papier vierge, elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Que c'était-il donc passé ce jour là entre ces deux amis d'enfance. Tira ne croyait pas les rumeurs comme quoi ils auraient couchés ensemble et que Tic-Tac aurait été odieux avec Sally.

Elle se leva et aperçut alors Brice faisant sa ronde habituelle. Elle le siffla, l'intiment de l'attendre et le rejoignit dans les rues sombres et inquiétantes de Spooksville.

- A en juger l'absence de blessures, Sally ne s'est pas réveillée dans tes bras, maugréa t-elle après une dizaine de mètres.

- Si, mais c'est ma meilleure amie et c'est réciproque donc, à part le grille-pain, elle ne fera jamais de mal.

- Elle a failli tuer Tic-Tac, comment peux-tu encore lui accorder ta confiance ? explosa t-elle, incrédule.

- Rectification : Ils ont failli se tuer, ça ne va pas que dans un seul sens. En fait, le problème c'est qu'ils sont tout les deux obstinés alors cette petite guerre risque de durer encore longtemps.

Tira n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer car une forme humanoïde de couleur verte passa devant eux sans demander son reste. Elle semblait faite en pâte à modeler mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de vérifier car elle disparut dans un recoin des passages dangereux à emprunter surtout de nuit dans cette ville maudite. Brice et Tira clignèrent des yeux et se regardèrent, complètement déboussolés. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'un monstre passait devant eux sans les attaquer.

-Rentrons, nous en parlerons aux autres demain, intima Brice, la voix légèrement tremblotante de surprise.

_Le lendemain _

La cafétéria, encore et toujours. Adam et Cindy, collés l'un à l'autre, écoutaient l'histoire de Brice et Tira. Rien n'avait changé et Cindy voulut trouver une explication rationnelle tandis qu'Adam prônait la plus grande prudence même si son sens du pacifisme s'était largement atténué depuis toutes ces années.   
Quelque chose d'étonnant se produisit alors, coupant le souffle au petit groupe déjà installé. Tic-Tac et Sally arrivèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, tout deux habillés en noir avec une longue veste de cuir. La jupe très courte de la jeune fille n'impressionna personne mais quand Tic-Tac laissa glisser sa main sur les cuisses de celle-ci tout le monde tomba à la renverse.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends tout les deux ? demanda Brice en jetant un coup d'œil à Tira, au bord des larmes.

- Ben, rien pourquoi ? rétorqua Sally avec nonchalance et jouant sensuellement avec une sucette sur sa langue.

- Hier, vous vous entretuiez et, maintenant, vous... commença Adam sans pouvoir poursuivre.

- Mais arrêtez de vous toucher ! hurla Tira, en pleurs, Tic-Tac, tu m'avais dit que j'étais la seule qui comptait à tes yeux.

- Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres et léchant à son tour la sucette que lui tendait Sally.

Tira sortit en courant et Tic-Tac la suivit. Sally s'allongea sur les genoux de Brice et ronronna comme un petit chat avant d'être repoussé durement. Brice lui lança un regard noir car, depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient interdits touts rapports physiques. Sally se pencha et croqua dans le beignet de Brice et but un peu de lait.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu bois du lait, dit Adam suspicieusement, sauf quand tu étais possédé par une chatte.  
- J'ai l'air possédée là ? répliqua t-elle durement.

- Tout le temps, bougonna Cindy.

Sally fit un geste brusque pour frapper la jeune fille mais se retint et prit plutôt la main de Brice pour la caresser docilement. Il la retira vivement et Sally se leva en croisant Tira qui revenait sans un regard pour sa rivale. Elle expliqua à ses amis qu'elle s'était expliquée avec Tic-Tac et que tout allait bien en fin de compte. Cindy sembla rassurée mais Adam et Brice s'écartèrent discrètement pour discuter.

- Tu ne trouves pas nos amis très étranges aujourd'hui ? demanda Adam.

- Ils agissent comme si de rien n'était, dit Brice en s'accoudant au comptoir, j'irais voir Sally ce soir.

- Sois prudent, même Tira a changée quand elle est allée voir Tic-Tac.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Adam, tout ira bien.

Le genre de phrase qu'il ne faut pas prononcer à Spooksville.


	3. règlement de comptes spéciaux

Les rideaux rouges avaient été tirés et seule la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie diffusait quelques ombres. Brice monta les quelques marches qui menaient au studio de Sally et sonna à la porte. Comme personne ne lui répondait, il se pencha et colla son oreille contre le battant de bois. Un bruit d'eau ruisselait du côté de la salle de bain.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et, comiquement, Brice atterrit le nez au milieu de la poitrine dénudée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se couvrit rapidement d'une serviette tandis que le jeune homme reculait encore hébété. Il dévisagea Sally car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher sa poitrine, bien au contraire. Il tenta de garder la tête froide comme il l'avait promis à Adam.

Il avait rencontré Sally dans une sorte de discothèque réservée aux jeunes de Spooksville. Selon la coutume, à 13ans, Brice voulait passer le cap avec une fille et Sally était réputée en la matière mais cela dit au bout d'un moment des relations humaines se formèrent aussi et, à l'arrivée d'Adam et Cindy, Brice et Tic-Tac, séparément, avait aider Sally à surpasser ses mauvaises habitudes et à supporter son redoublement.

Brice s'affala sur le lit couvert d'une sorte de velours pourpre et contempla le plafond tandis que Sally se changeait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une grosse tache verte qui s'étendait en étoile légèrement au-dessus du sein gauche. Il se releva brusquement mais Sally était déjà en train de fermer la porte de la chambre. Le jeune garçon eut juste le temps d'envoyer un SMS à Cindy : _po confiance en cop1 o coeur vert_ quand la jeune fille le fit retomber sur le lit, le chevauchant sensuellement avec un filet de liquide vert glissant de ses lèvres et s'épanchant dans la bouche de Brice. Il ne maîtrisait plus son désir et n'arrivait plus à se dégager quand une violente douleur à la poitrine le submergea le temps qu'il distingue Sally et lui-même le regardant d'un air satisfait.

_Ailleurs_

L'endroit était sombre et humide. Aucune lumière ne semblait leur parvenir autre que celle qui filtrait sous la lourde porte en acier. Sally secoua la tête de quelques coups rapides. Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes mais, celles-ci étant attachées ainsi que ses mains, il en résulta qu'elle s'affala sur le côté et cogna quelque chose de mou et chaud.

Sally sursauta mais se blottit bientôt vite contre le corps de Tic-Tac qui semblait dormir. Elle avait un affreux mal de tête et son cœur la serrait. Une blessure coupait sur la blanche peau du ventre de la jeune fille. Elle était encore relativement fraîche. Sally se releva et commença, petit à petit à défaire ses liens. Quand elle eut fini, elle se dégourdit les jambes en ignorant la douleur qui lui sciait le flanc.

Elle se retourna vers le corps toujours immobile de Tic-Tac. Une profonde peine remplaça tout quand elle songea à Tira. Elle était en fait jalouse de cette dernière mais ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde. Sally entreprit de détacher les liens de son ami mais, quand ce dernier eu les mains et les pieds libérés, il la retourna violemment contre le sol sale et dur et l'empêcha de faire tout mouvement.

- Eh, Tic-Tac, qu'est ce qu'il te prend, lui demanda t-elle, suffocant sous le poids du jeune homme qui écrasait sa plaie. On pourrait peut-être remettre notre bagarre à plus tard.

- Qui es-tu ? Tu es venu hier et tu m'as piégé en créant une réplique de moi-même.

- J'ai été attaqué aussi bougre et, si tu bougeais de là, tu pourrais voir la lésion que t'as sûrement réouverte, gémit la pauvre jeune fille.

Tic-Tac relâcha son emprise alors légèrement pour vérifier les dires de sa prisonnière mais lui posa tout de même quelques questions avant de la libérer totalement :

- Qui est la fille que tu supportes le moins au monde ?

- Tira mais tout ça parce que tu es sorti avec elle juste après de m'avoir culbuter sans émotions, bougonna t-elle.

- Même si t'exagères, quand cela s'est-il passé ?  
- Le lendemain soir du départ de la sorcière quand ce stupide vaisseau nous a envoyé dans des lits différents. Bon, tu me lâches et tu m'expliques ce qui nous a attaqué.

Tic-Tac s'adossa contre le mur laissant Sally examiner sa plaie qui saignait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ces créatures pouvaient être. En tout cas, le fait que Sally ait été attaquée en premier puis Tic-Tac appâté par la copie de Sally n'était certainement pas le fruit du hasard. Tic-Tac n'arrivait pas à distinguer plus des ¾ de la pièce surtout que ses verres étaient légèrement fêlés.

- Tu vois une sortie ? demanda t-il à la jeune fille qui venait de faire une sorte de bandage avec un bout de sa nuisette en lambeaux.

- Je serais parti depuis longtemps, marmonna t-elle.

- On était pas censé enterré la hache de guerre ?  
- C'était pour éviter que tu me tues, crois pas que je te pardonne, dit-elle, haussant le ton.

- Tu es insupportable, je sais que je n'est pas été très galant mais...  
- Galant ! coupa t-elle, t'as dit que tu m'aimais et, le lendemain, tu me renies, tu nies tout et tu préfères les vierges comme Tira.

S'en suivit un combat de paroles acharnées où chacun s'exprimait enfin. Sally avait été trahie. Tic-Tac, effrayé. Sally l'avait aimé et l'avait perdu. Tic-Tac ne voulait pas perdre celle qu'il ne considérait que comme une amie... Quand soudain, ils se rendirent compte que des larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues. Profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit, il séchèrent discrètement leurs larmes et se rassirent.

Devant le ridicule de la situation, un rire tonitruant se fit entendre derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit alors sur Brice, torse nu.

- Brice ! s'écria Sally, menaçante, si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle du tout et t'as...  
- Arrête, c'est un des leurs, la coupa Tic-Tac en la ramenant auprès de lui, regarde la tâche verte qui s'étale sur sa poitrine.

- Brice a toujours aimé les tatouages étranges, maugréa t-elle pour excuser son élan.

- Ah Ah Ah, les humains sont décidément des êtres pitoyables, sujets aux pires sentiments comme l'amour. C'est ce qui vous aura perdu et bientôt nous dominerons le monde.

- Eh oh, cœur de vert (_je tiens à excuser ce pitoyable jeu de mot_), tu vendrais pas la peau de l'ours un peu trop tôt, nos copains vont vous exterminer ! s'insurgea Sally.

- Vos amis ? Mais ils sont déjà en notre possession, leur amour pour chacun les auras conduits au désastre, surtout que leur amour est moins important que le votre, leur cœur s'épuisant plus vite, il ne seront bientôt plus que des cadavres desséchés.

- Charmant, murmura Sally avant de rasseoir.

- Comment ça « leur cœur s'épuise » ? questionna Tic-Tac, aussi innocemment que possible.

La copie de Brice désigna alors la tâche verte qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine en enfonçant légèrement le doigt à l'intérieur de son corps qui semblait modelable.

- Ceci est notre centre d'énergie, nous captons la votre en vous embrassant tout simplement. Il faut bien sûr que les personnes soient liées par un sentiment très fort et c'est pour cela que nous vous avons choisi, vous étiez des proies idéales.

Sally allait se mettre à crier mais Tic-Tac l'en empêcha et demanda tout simplement qu'ils leur apportent à boire et à manger. Sally le regarda incrédule mais laissa l'autre partir. Le jeune homme se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques petites choses. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'ils étaient en fait dans une des caves de sa maison et connaissait un passage pour sortir de là mais ils devraient attendre le retour de l'imposteur pour partir le plus discrètement possible.

Sally se détendit les jambes et demanda à Tic-Tac ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire :

- Ça ressemble à une énorme farce, pour ma part, je n'y comprends plus rien, dit-elle en léchant délicatement les poignets meurtris du garçon pour tenter de les cicatriser quelque peu.

- D'un certain point de vue, c'est grotesque, mais c'est aussi parce que nous ne sommes pas habitués à nous battre contre des monstres emplis de sentiments presque aussi humain que nous, ou tout du moins, qui les sentent, répondit-il en se laissant faire.

- Pourquoi ont-ils parlé d'amour alors qu'il n'en subsiste aucun entre nous, soupira la jeune fille en jouant avec son bandage.

Tic-Tac releva la tête de Sally. Il arborait un air sérieux qui la faisait trembler d'envie. Il ôta ses lunettes et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui se fit de plus en plus ardent. Sally laissa une douce perle salée le long de sa joue que Tic-Tac effaça d'une langoureuse langue. La jeune fille gémit légèrement en sentant ses délicates mains se poser sur son corps qui l'avait tant regretté depuis leur unique nuit. Elle commença à déboutonner le jeans que portait son ami quand elle le sentit frémir d'une drôle de manière. Elle releva la tête avec un large sourire sardonique.

- Ben alors, tu rougis encore à ton âge ? demanda t-elle avec un ton faussement mielleux et, voyant Tic-Tac rougir de plus belle, elle s'esclaffa, me dit pas que tu n'as jamais recommencé, tout de même ! Oh non, c'est trop drôle.

Sally s'en roulait littéralement par terre. Tic-Tac n'avait donc jamais rien fait avec Tira. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une chose des plus comique. L'abstinence « parfaite » pendant toutes ses années. Elle en avait mal au ventre et continua de pouffer de rire, allongée sur les dalles froides. Tic -Tac fit semblant d'être vexé et se mit à cheval sur la jeune fille, la plaquant au sol et l'embrassant avec passion, électrisant chaque partie de sa chair. Elle l'amena à se serrer contre son corps, le caressant avec doigté, l'excitant rapidement au plus haut point. Il la regarda intensément et sentit son corps se fondre en elle, enfin.

_All my life I wanted to be different from the prey  
All my life I had absolutely nothing to say  
But my mind grew up as time passed by   
And so I realised that friendship's nothing but a lie _

_These Mortal feelings keep telling lies  
And you're just too stupid too realise  
The pain deep within my heart  
Deep within my soul_

_I love you_

_(Bout de These Mortal Feelings plus un petit « je t'aime » de moi car, remis dans le contexte, ça le fait)_

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet, des bruits les tirèrent de leur unité parfaite. Sally revêtit ce qui restait de sa nuisette et tenta de discerner ce qui se disait, bientôt rejointe par Tic-Tac. La voix de Sally retentissait, évidemment, plus haut que les autres.

- Nous devons nous en débarrasser, c'est prendre des risques inutiles en les laissant en vie.

- Elle a héritée de ton mauvais caractère, chuchota Tic-Tac qui reçu un coup dans les côtes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils furent convaincus qu'il était temps de partir car les créatures voulaient faire d'eux de la chair à pâté. Tic-Tac s'agenouilla dans le noir qui leur semblait plus acceptable à présent et réussit à trouver une dalle qui s'ôtait parfaitement, laissant un abysse de ténèbres apparaître. Tic-Tac préféra descendre en premier et Sally le suivi avec une grande appréhension. Leur descente se déroulait bien même s'ils n'avaient plus aucune lumière ayant replacer le carreau pour ne pas laisser d'indices.

Soudain, des bruits de voix devenues inhumaines se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux et ils accélérèrent leur progression. Tic-Tac sentait la fin proche et il aurait pu prendre cette expression au sens figuré car c'est alors que Sally glissa sur une masse visqueuse et tomba sans même un bruit.


	4. rébellion

_Dans une pièce beige (une tablette et un canapé bordeaux) et éclairée_

« Brice, Brice, tu es réveillé ? » Seules ces petites phrases emplies de désespoir parvenaient à trancher le bouillard qui baignait les pensées du jeune garçon. Tira se déplaça du mieux qu'elle pu avec ses poignets et chevilles liées et tenta de secouer son ami. Brice entrouvrit délicatement les paupières pour apercevoir le visage baigné de larmes de Tira. Elle parut heureuse de le voir comme s'il eut été mort. En effet, quand il baissa les yeux, il découvrit un large bandage qui semblait recouvrir une partie de son torse, côté gauche. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors et il regarda, inquiet, autour de lui.

- Va falloir qu'on m'explique, où est-on et que fais-tu ici ? réussit-il à bougonner.

- C'est Tic-Tac, il m'a en quelque sorte copier lorsque je suis allé me disputer avec lui et il m'a ramené chez moi, c'est notre nouvelle salle vidéo, répondit la jeune fille dont les cheveux pendaient délicatement sur ses joues.

- Je ne vous féliciterais pas à propos de l'ameublement peu varié mais tentons déjà de nous défaire de nos liens.

- Ils viennent nous voir toutes les deux heures environ, murmura t-elle. Ils me l'ont dit et c'est bientôt leur tour de garde.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

- Ils ont dit que nous étions des êtres secondaires, seul Tic-Tac et Sally compte à leurs yeux, sanglota Tira.

- Comment cela se fait-il et pourquoi ?

Secouant la tête, elle ne su répondre et entendit alors la porte se déverrouiller. L'autre Tira entra alors dans la pièce refusant de répondre à toutes questions ou provocations lancées par Brice. C'est alors que Sally arriva en furie. « Cela ne la change pas trop de d'habitude » songea comiquement Brice qui tentait de se rassurer lui-même. Apparemment l'original Sally et l'original Tic-Tac avaient tout bonnement disparus alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce sans issue. Le garçon ne pu alors s'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'as-tu à sourire, larve ? cria le monstre Sally.

- C'est bien les sous-estimer que de s'étonner pour une simple évasion, ils doivent être en train de chercher de l'aide dans une autre ville à présent, dit-il en ricanant.

- Ha, tu les as trahis, ils sont certainement partis voir les deux autres, ils faut accélérer le processus. Tant pis, Rezo (Brice copie), Dreza (Tira copie), allez les chercher, nous nous occuperons de chercher nos doubles, commanda la chef plutôt de mauvaise humeur mais pas très intelligente.

Les monstres sortirent alors de la pièce et Brice ne pu s'empêcher de rire dès que la porte se fut refermée. Tira en fut indigné mais du compatir avec le garçon quand il exposa que l'impulsivité de la copie de Sally était étonnamment semblable avec l'originale. C'est alors que Brice se reçut un dur coup de caillou sur le crâne.

_Chez Adam_

-Et quand t'as t'il envoyé ce message ? demanda le jeune garçon brun à Cindy.

La jeune fille fit jouer ses cheveux blonds dans le vent et lui montra son portable. Ils n'arrivaient pas très bien à comprendre cet étrange SMS et réfléchissaient à propos de celui-ci quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Adam poussa gentiment Cindy de ses genoux et alla se pencher au judas de sa porte. Tira. Il ouvrit et sourit à la jeune fille qui avait revêtu une courte jupe noire et un top rouge qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part. Il allait lui dire d'entrer lorsqu'il vit Cindy faire de grands gestes et faire semblant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Prenant ça pour une invitation perverse, il ne pu refuser et demanda à Tira de repasser plus tard. C'est peu dire la belle gifle qu'il se reçu de retour au salon.

- C'était pas une invitation, idiot ! s'écria Cindy puis murmurant, Tira, elle portait un haut de Sally, tu trouves pas ça étrange ? En plus, elle ne s'habillerait jamais en minijupe Gucci.

- Comment t'as vu tout ça toi ? C'était que des habits, demanda Adam abasourdi et fasciné.

- Vous, les hommes, commença Cindy d'un ton plaintif puis insistant, il faut aller chez Tira pour voir si elle n'y est pas. Tant pis, s'il s'agit d'un piège mais soyons prudents.

Adam acquiesça et ils sortirent discrètement par le jardin. Heureusement, la maison de Tira n'était pas trop éloignée de la sienne et ils eurent alors juste le temps de voir apparaître Tira qui rentrait chez elle, bredouille. Sally la frappa alors et laissa entrer un Tic-Tac totalement affolé. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de la maison pour écouter.

- Ils l'ont tués, ils l'ont tués, hurlait Tic-Tac en pleine panique.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda la voix de Sally.

- J'ai trouvé les restes de son cœur mécalonytique éparpillés près de la maison de Tic-Tac.

Cindy regarda Adam qui lui non plus ne semblait pas tout comprendre à ce qui se passait mais ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de réfléchir car Tira venait de les attraper. Tandis que le faux Tic-Tac allait faire le tour de garde auprès des prisonniers, les deux autres liaient Adam et Cindy tout en étalent leur science et chantant leur victoire. C'est alors qu'un cri perçant retentit.


	5. boulversements

La fausse Tira et la fausse Sally accoururent alors dans la salle vidéo en traînant tant bien que mal Adam et Cindy. Là, elles faillirent les lâcher quand elles aperçurent une jeune fille tenant dans sa main quelques cendres rougeâtres. Sally sourit malicieusement et releva la tête vers les copies. Elle semblait relativement fâchée et avança lentement en décrassant ses mains.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait vous laissez prendre le contrôle de cette ville ? On en a déjà assez sué pour être battu par de mous prétentieux. Fallait pas dire que votre cœur était votre faiblesse.

-Même si on l'aurait deviné, grommela Tic-Tac en défaisant les liens de Brice et Tira.

- Ne me gâche pas toute ma présentation, répliqua t-elle avec véhémence en s'avançant prudemment vers le double de Tira. Alors là, tu m'en voudra pas Tic-tac mais depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

-Sally ! Tu ne peux pas les tuer comme ça ! s'écria Adam avec sa générosité à peine émoussée depuis toutes les péripéties vécues.

- Oh que si je le peux, décidément Adam tu es incorrigible, répliqua la jeune fille en le dégageant du bras du double dépité tandis que son chef se posait trop de questions pour pouvoir penser à le secourir.

C'est alors que le double saisit le bras de Cindy pour la placer comme bouclier. Sally eut un sourire des plus inquiétant et arracha une barre métallique qui empêchait les DVD et cassettes de tomber. Dans un grand fracas, celles-ci s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, certaines se cassèrent au pied de la vraie Tira qui n'en revenait pas. Sally joua avec la barre quelques temps et se mit à viser le double de Tira. Celui-ci se protégea un peu mieux la poitrine avec le corps de son otage. La jeune fille ricana et, après avoir délicatement caressé son arme de fortune, donna un grand coup dans les genoux de son ennemi. Ceux-ci craquèrent comme un bout de bois. Cindy s'échappa tout en se posant la même question que tout le monde : de qui avait-elle le plus peur ? Avant qu'ils ait pu réagir Sally s'était accroupie près du double de Tira, plié en deux, et, avec un sourire diabolique, plongea son poing au niveau de la poitrine et la transperça de part en part. Tira cria comme une folle en tenant sa poitrine comme si cela eusse été la sienne. Les autres ne bougeaient pas. Le chef tenta de s'échapper mais Tic-Tac lui barra le chemin. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager.

- Tue-le Tic-Tac ! cria Sally.

Il hésita et cette seconde lui aurait été fatale si le sang-froid de son amie n'était pas intervenu. Le double avait ramassé la barre qu'avait laissé tomber Sally par mégarde et s'apprêtait à le transpercer quand il sentit des doigts s'enfoncés dans sa fausse chair verdâtre et se refermer sur son cœur. La fausse Sally suffoqua et soudain se dégragégea en cri aigu. Sally et Tic-Tac se regardèrent un moment quand Tira éjecta sa rivale sur le côté pour serrer Tic-Tac dans ses bras. Sally tituba en arrière et Brice la retint de ses mains libres. Adam vit que ces deux-là se regardaient, suspicieux, mais préféra occulter ce bref échange pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Cindy qui tremblait encore de peur.

- Trouillard, va ! hurla la jeune fille à l'autre frêle jeune fille.

Soudain, Sally décocha un terrible coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Tira sans que Tic6tac est pu réagir. L'offensée retomba quelques pas plus loin. Ce coup aurait assommé un lion. Adam et Tic-Tac s'étaient levés pour empêcher Sally et Brice de bouger et Cindy courrait secourir Tira quand, inopinément, celle-ci se releva. Son visage était déformé, le menton totalement déplacé, elle souriait.

- Comment as-tu pu savoir garce ? demanda le double avec une certaine amertume.

- Tes réactions, je reconnais les manières qu'à Tira en plein combat et Brice aussi, elle est notre amie avant tout, rétorqua Sally qui se plaça, seule, face à la fausse Tira.

- Une amie qui n'a pas hésité à sortir avec Tic-Tac alors qu'elle avait compris tes sentiments à son égard et après que vous ayez couchés ensemble en plus.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ensemble Adam et Cindy en dévisageant leurs amis, complètement dépassées par les évènements.

-Oh ça va ça va, bougonnèrent les intéressés surtout sous l'œil narquois de Brice quand Sally reprit, bon tu commences à m'énerver, approche donc.

Sally se mit en position de combat et le double chargea. Elle réussit à le dévier avec un grand coup dans les côtes. Le double se défigurait au fur et à mesure mais Sally ne parvenait pas à son cœur. La forme humanoïde se jeta sur Sally qui venait de tomber quand Adam le déstabilisa avec une poussée violente au niveau des épaules. Brice réussit à le maintenir au sol jusqu'à ce que Sally parvienne à plonger sa main à l'intérieur de la poitrine de la créature.

- Arrêtes ! s'écria Tic-Tac sous l'air effaré de ses compagnons, où est Tira ?

-Va falloir négocier pour le savoir, ricana l'ébauche de double qu'il restait.

- Je t'épargnerais tout plein de souffrances, maugréa Sally mais l'autre secoua la tête.

Sally appuya un peu plus et la bête eut un rictus de douleur.

- Elle se meurt ! cria t-il. Elle, elle est enfermée quelque part, je sais pas où je le jure mais y a un rituel spécial pour la sauver et je suis le seul à savoir le faire.

- Ca nous fait une belle jambe, grommela Sally en retirant sa main et mettant leur ennemi debout. On va la chercher et tu nous aideras d'accord ?

Tic-Tac et Tira s'affalèrent sur le canapé, Adam prit Cindy sur ses genoux en s'asseyant sur la petite table tandis que Brice et Sally s'accroupissaient par terre, la jeune fille pansant son ami un peu mieux.

-Que d'émotions, s'écria Tira tout en s'étirant sur les genoux de son ami.

-Sally, comment as-tu pu être aussi… cruelle ? demanda Cindy d'une faible voix. Tu as risqué ma vie en plus.

-Aucun risque, je me suis bien entraînée et la pitié ne fait jamais partie du combat.

Sally s'appuya contre le torse nu de Brice et regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, elle entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Brice et il lui passa une sorte de débris de CD bien pointu. Sous l'air ahuri des quatre autres, Sally embrassa Brice et se leva. Tira recula au fond au canapé en se blottissant encore mieux du corps de Tic-Tac.


	6. révélations

Il hocha la tête et Sally se contenta de le surveiller et de le menacer tandis que les autres fouillaient toute la maison. Enfin Cindy les appela tous pour qu'ils accourent. Tira était pâle et sa peau semblait avoir quelques teintes grises de part et d'autre. Tic-Tac se précipita auprès d'elle en tentant de la réveiller.

- Ca doit te la foutre mal de le voir être aussi aimant, ricana le monstre à l'intention de Sally avec qui il semblait avoir relativement sympathiser.

Pour cause, il reçut un grand coup dans les hanches avant de se voir une enième fois menacer des pires tortures.

- Il faut que vous me promettiez quelque chose. En effet, pour la sauver il faut que je devienne humain ce qui ne m'enchante guère, je vous assure. Vous allez devoir me laisser libre après m'avoir créer une identité, commença t-il, bon, nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant vous devez avouer deux choses auxquelles vous tenez le plus et les placer au centre d'un cercle que je tracerais.

- Eh ! Pourquoi deux ? s'écria Sally qui semblait plonger dans une légère panique.

- Ca va permettre à quelques secrets déclore mais bon c'est obligatoire ! dit-il précipitamment pour éviter de recevoir un uppercut de Sally.

Sally se leva et confia le prisonnier à la charge de ses amis. Adam sourit à Cindy et décrocha sa médaille de baptême tandis que la jeune fille rougissait en regardant Brice téléphonant à Savannah qui accourut aussi vite que possible. Sally revint de très mauvaise humeur avec un petit garçon qui la suivait docilement. Le double lui était presque mort de rire alors que tout le monde se posait de multiples questions. Sally l'assassina du regard et s'assit en tailleur accueillant le gamin entre ses jambes. C'est alors que tout le monde remarqua les cheveux châtains du petit garçon et ses grands yeux noirs. Il avait une troublante ressemblance avec… Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement en particulier Tic-Tac qui sentait son cœur se serrer.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, pitié, oui, c'est mon fils, dit-elle en rougissant à peine. Je n'étais pas tout à fait partit chez mon oncle que pour m'entraîner ou m'éloigner de vous. Elle se recroquevilla en serrant le petit bout dans ses bras, s'il-te plaît, pas de scène devant le petit Tic-Tac, murmura t-elle imperceptiblement.

- C'est, c'est… bégaya t-il avec stupeur avant que Brice ne lui plaque la main sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire.

Brice tendit ses deux mains pour aider l'enfant et Sally à se relever et les plaça au centre du cercle, bientôt rejoint de Savannah et puis des autres dont le corps inerte de Tira. Le double se dandina autour du groupe et les regarda avec une certaine compassion.

- Ca sera peut-être pas si mal d'être un humain, grommela t-il avant de se lancer dans des formules compliquées.

Tic-Tac leva les yeux vers Sally qui se recroquevilla dans les bras de Brice tout en serrant auprès d'elle un bout de chair de 2ans et demi environ. Empli d'une lumière verte le double se transforma petit à petit pour donner un adolescent aux doux cheveux marron et au sourire niais.

- Tout à fait comme je l'imaginais, maugréa Sally en allant positionner Tira sur une table non loin de là.

Elle recula et le nouvel humain entreprit quelques incantations en baladant ses mains au-dessus du corps de plus en plus grisâtre de Tira. Soudain, celle-ci eut un sursaut et se rassit violemment. Tic-Tac accourut dès qu'elle l'appela et Sally sortit discrètement par derrière avec son fils et Brice. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas et lui en voulait énormément.

- Tu nous as caché ça aussi longtemps, s'écria t-il dès que Sally eut laissé l'enfant chez sa mère. En plus le fils de Tic-Tac…

- Le fils de Tic-Tac ? demanda t-elle, surprise en le dévisageant. Qui a dit que c'était le sien ? Il va m'en vouloir surtout parce que je lui avais dit que j'allais avortée quand il s'en était rendu compte, il sait que ce n'est pas le sien.

- Alors on ne connaît pas le père ? demanda Brice déboussolé.

Sally se tortilla sur elle-même avant de murmurer :

- Je ne lui dirais pas, je ne peux pas le lui dire. C'est quelqu'un que j'aime du fond du cœur, un grand ami et non, je ne lui pourrirais pas la vie.

- C'est en ne disant rien que tu nous pourriras la vie, alors dis le-moi au moins, demanda Brice en la prenant par les bras et la secouant légèrement.

- Et bien, dit-elle frémissante, c'est toi.


End file.
